


fluffy pancakes

by mixxrs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: All the cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pancakes, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, lots of kisses, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixxrs/pseuds/mixxrs
Summary: taeyong just wants to kiss his boyfriends and eat pancakes
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	fluffy pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this, i’m literally in love with how i wrote this c:

Taeyong woke up to the smell of pancakes filling his apartment and he smiled, already knowing who was cooking.

He stretched his arm out to the side, muttering a soft apology when it hit Jaehyun in the face.

Turning to look at him, he stared in awe at his boyfriend, wondering how it was that he ended up dating someone who looked _that_ ethereal.

He leaned in and kissed him gently, letting out a quiet hum when Jaehyun returned the kiss.

“Let’s go check up on Doyoung.”

Jaehyun let out a groan before pressing his lips to Taeyong’s again.

“Not yet. Stay in bed with me a little longer.”

He sighed, a tiny smile on his face, before giving in to the other’s demands.

“Fine, but only for a few more minutes. Doyoung’s probably almost done with breakfast.”

They both lied on the bed, sharing soft kisses every now and then, Jaehyun running his hands through Taeyong’s hair.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll fall asleep again.” His eyes were half closed, voice filled with drowsiness.

“Then sleep, baby. You went to sleep late last night so you must be tired.”

Taeyong hummed in agreement before fully closing his eyes, his head on Jaehyun’s chest and the hands in his hair lulling him to sleep.

When he woke up for the second time, the bed was empty and the apartment no longer smelled like pancakes.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before deciding to get up and use the bathroom, looking in the mirror and deciding to wash his face too.

Brushing his teeth could wait until after breakfast, no matter what time it was.

As Taeyong left the bathroom, he bumped into his boyfriends, who both looked at him lovingly.

“Doyoung!” He brought him into a hug, kissing him all over his face. “I wanted to kiss you earlier but Jaehyun made me fall asleep.”

He pouted, looking pointedly at Jaehyun, who just chuckled and booped his nose. “And you hit me in the face this morning, but you don’t hear me complaining.”

“Hey, at least I apologized.” Taeyong scrunched up his nose before his eyes widened comically. “The pancakes! Where are they? Did you throw them away?”

“Don’t worry, baby. We saved you some for later, but right now it’s 2 so let’s eat lunch first, okay?” Doyoung patted down his hair that was standing up before kissing his forehead and heading to the kitchen.

Taeyong’s stomach started growling at the mention of lunch and so he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and they both followed their boyfriend into the kitchen.

He would get his pancakes eventually.


End file.
